


Chameleon Cat

by SomeoneSpoopy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chaos Ensues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kokichi is supernatural, M/M, shuichi is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneSpoopy/pseuds/SomeoneSpoopy
Summary: Kokichi is very bored and it doesn't help that he has to be a cat whilst Kaede is over.He can work with whats he's got though...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 98





	Chameleon Cat

Kokichi is not very happy right now. He is drumming his fingers, tapping his foot , pouting and crossing his arms at the same time. How is that possible? Ouma will never tell you.

Shuichi walked back into the room, slowly and in the process of putting a turtleneck even in the rather warm weather and sunlight streaming in. He tugged at the bottom once it was over his head and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in the fabric. He briefly glanced up at Kokichi, looked down and then back up again, now with furrowed eyebrows.

“Kichi, don’t look at me like that. It’s for your own good and you know it.”

“I wasn’t looking at you any way. I was looking at the ground which so happens to respect me more.” Ouma finished his statement with a raspberry and wrinkled nose, akin to a toddler arguing for cookies.

Saihara simply rolled his eyes with the tiniest of smile before startling himself with some new thought about what needs fussing over. Kokichi watched Shuichi rush into the kitchen to clean the counter a 3rd time or something. Ouma sighed and looked back down at his discarded Switch on the sofa with him. He had beaten the game again and was so bored. In this situation, he would annoy his beloved boyfriend but Shuichi was too busy fussing over cleaning the apartment.

Why? Saihara was acting like the Queen of England was coming but no, it was the Japanese, bimbo equivalent, Kaede Akamatsu. Kokichi scoffed and let himself fall back onto the pillows. Why did she have to come over, he was in a bad mood and bored.

But that wasn’t the most important reason he didn’t want anyone over, either. No, the supreme leader had a _dark and evil secret that had to be kept under any circumstances. It can never even be uttered or_ ** _else he will slice off their fingers and force them to-_**

“Kokichi, I told you to switch to a cat 5 minutes ago! She’ll be here any minute, do you want to get caught?”

Ugh. So much for the dramatics.

The vast majority of people denied the fact that shapeshifters exist, they were just a myth meant to scare kids. A few so-called ‘crazies’ preached about how they saw shapeshifters with their own eyes whilst getting carted off to a hospital. Well, Ouma thanked and detested that social brainwashing.

It meant that he could do whatever he could exist without being hunted with the cry of ‘witch! Hid the children!’ following him everywhere. His hometown sure was scared of him, he just turned into a tiger to scare off bullies, no big deal.

Soon after, he formed a small group of shapeshifters in hiding and called it ‘DICE’. Nowadays, he relaxed in his boyfriend’s apartment, restricting but he could be whatever he wanted without judgment. Even a dragon!

But dragons weren’t meant to exist so he could not a dragon in front of Kaede. Party pooper.

“Being a dragon is way cooler than a cat. Can’t I be one of those this time? Pleeeeeaaaaaase~”

“No. No it isn’t. I almost had a heart attack when I came back from work to find a dragon in my bed.” The small leader snorted at the memory of Saihara’s face when he came back to find him like that. He already knew Kokichi was a shapeshifter, whats the big deal?

“I don’t get why I can’t just be a human, you embarrassed of me?” Crocodile tears threatened to pour out of Kokichi’s eyes as his pout turned into a lip tremble. Ouma could hear Shuichi splutter quietly from the kitchen before replying hurriedly,

“I’m not embarrassed of you! I just think it would be better at the moment, you would get bored quickly and I know you like being a cat when you’re antsy like this.”

Saihara stuck his head through the kitchen door to glare at Kokichi, “Also, as a cat, you can’t say anything to her that would socially kill me.”

Ouma gasped dramatically and smacked a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Shumai! I would never hurt you in that way, how dare you!” He inhaled deeply to let out the fake tears but was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Shuichi’s face softened and hopped over to Ouma, letting out a small “Coming!” to the door. The taller put Kokichi’s checks in his hands. “Please, Kichi? Just for a little while then we can go to that park so you can fly for a bit.”

The purplenette didn’t respond, softly closing his eyes and feeling his entire body shift. When he opened them again, he was quietly purring, a much bigger looking Shuichi looking happy and bounding over to open the door. Ouma hunched over and let out a small hiss of dissatisfaction before hopping from the sofa to the windowsill directly behind to lay in the sun.

His ears perked at the familiar sound of Akamatsu’s piano smooth voice. “Shuichi, oh my God, it is so great to see you again!” A small squeak could be heard from his boyfriend as he was presumably encased in Kaede’s tight hug. “Ack- Not too tight!” A breathe again. “It’s good to see you Akamatsu.” A small scoff could be heard along with the squeaky tugging of shoes. “I told you you can call me Kaede, Shuichi.” A pout was present in her tone.

The soft sound of socks on carpet approaching made the cat lazily glance up and twitch his nose at the guest. The movement from him seemed to alert Kaede who tilted her head at him. “Hey, Shuichi, why didn’t you tell me you got a cat?” A questioning hum was the only response. Saihara walked back into the room and followed her gaze, jolting as he remembered that she didn’t know. God, his boyfriend may be very smart but so bad at lying.

“O-oh, that’s just…um… Kimchi. I got him from an adoption centre a while back, he’s pretty new. Please don’t bother him too much, he’s a, uh, rescue and doesn’t really like new people.” Not necessarily a lie, Ouma didn’t like new people that much but felt mildly insulted at being called a rescue and let out a half-hearted hiss as a response.

Kaede let out a quiet “oh my” and retracted the hand she put out to stroke him. “He’s purple. Ah, it’s just the light I guess. Anyways-“ The two best friends continued to talk about something different and Kokichi snuggled back into the sun’s rays. His cat form was technically purple, almost his entire body was white but the extremities were a eggplant colour that shone more vibrant in the light. He was extremely fluffy, like his hair is what Sahara had told him and that earned him a bat on the nose.

The sun warmed him through the thick fur but not uncomfortably. It was a pleasant sleep and soon he was lulled to sleep with the sound of quiet discussion in the background.

A sudden wave of cold startled the feline awake with a surprised _mrrow._ The gust came from the suddenness that Shuichi sat down next on the sofa in front and an apologetic chuckle came from his boyfriend. A hand soon followed to scratch his ears that coaxed a loud purr out of him. Kaede cooed at Ouma before going on to talk about “my next performance with a Princess, can you believe it, Shuichi? Fully booked as well!”

A genuine smile was happily painted on Saihara’s face, “That’s incredible, Kaede. You deserve it after working so hard.” Akamatsu grabbed Shuichi by his hands and started ranting about how amazing he was or something like that, Kokichi wasn’t listening.

He got knocked out of his internal haze by another hand reaching around him and picking the shifter up. Snapping his eyes open, he glared at Kaede who was excitedly shifting the cat to her lap. _Oh hell no._ Kokichi let out a frustrated growl and tried to wriggle himself free from Akamatsu’s grasp.

He was met with a firm hand brushing over his ears, Shuichi topped it off with a boom to his tiny, pink nose. “Kimchi, don’t be rude.”

Kaede giggled and stroked Kokichi along his spine. The cat tried to send a horrified stare over at Saihara but was only met with a smug look. Ouma narrowed his eyes back up at his boyfriend. Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be? Kokichi’s whiskers twitched but let his body relax. The planning of his revenge was accompanied with a Cheshire Cat grin.

“Shuichi, where is your bathroom?”

“Ah, along the hall and the first door to the left.” Saihara’s voice was muffled slightly due to him having his head partially stuck in an overhead cupboard. Kaede made a brief nod whilst listening and started humming as she made her way over to said room. Kokichi hopped off her lap to allow the guest to get up and strutted into the kitchen to his boyfriend.

Shuichi was too busy balancing on one foot, tip-toed and the other tucked behind to get as tall as possible. One arm was searching for what Ouma could only assume was the ramen stuck right at the back; the taller was hopping slightly to try and get further back.

Kokichi had no sympathy, instead chuckling at the sight. If his boyfriend couldn’t reach the cabinets, now he knew what it was like for him every day. Hop onto the counter like us short people, Shuichi, its a struggle.

Soon the laughing turned into a slight pity as Saihara continued with no success, Ouma sighed and closed his eyes again, the fur flicking up into white feathers. A gargled caw was the only warning Shuichi got to duck his head as the bird swerved over his head and into the cabinet. A tiny, smiling beak poked out holding two packets of ramen out for the taller. Saihara only stood there in a brief shock.

“Kokichi, what- I told you to stay in cat form! You don’t know who could see you.” His boyfriend whisper-yelled but snatched the packets out which partially tugged the bird down with them. With an offended squawk, the bird hit the ground and rolled across the tiles, eventually stopping as a feline again.

A small nip to the ankle let Shuichi know that Ouma wasn’t happy; he simply let the cat sulk away, noting that he had to tell Kaede about him eventually.

Kokichi on the other hand, felt even worse. He only meant some fun, no one would have even saw. Did Saihara trust him that little? Well, the only solution to this must be…do it again but even worse this time. Logical options be damned.

The small kitty giggled (or the closest equivalent) maniacally but was cut off by a toilet flush and a lock clicking open. Akamatsu’s socks resulted in a soft thudding across the carpet and an even softer material that Ouma nuzzled his head into. Kaede let out what was meant to be an unheard squeal and the cat pulled off his best cute look.

Yes, that rights piano freak, fall under my spell. The next squeal you have will be of terror from a lion chasing you.

The blonde let the kitten purr before making her way into the kitchen, a calm conversation playing out between the two humans. Kokichi took a deep inhale and slipped into the room with the two, the voice of the two becoming more clear.

“Uh…i don’t now where the plates are.” Kaede murmured, hands tucked sheepishly in her lap. Steam blew up into Shuichi’s face and he reeled back.

“Bowls, Kaede. This is ramen, remember? Bottom drawer right behind you”

“Oh yeah!” An instantly more upbeat Akamatsu dipped down, sitting on her heels.

Kokichi made a mirthful trill which was met with a visible jump from Shuichi, turning around to see his boyfriend sitting next to Kaede quietly. Too quiet. A cheeky grin told him everything.

“Kokichi Ouma, if you dare.” Saihara mouthed, pausing his stirring. Kokichi only widened his grin and proceeded to close his eyes. A morphing shape evolved into a shadow looming over Kaede, pressed slightly against the ceiling. Shuichi’s heart dropped to his stomach.

A bear, really?

The large creature snuffed and let out low growls over Akamatsu who kept rummaging through bowls, blissfully unaware. The white bear, whilst akin to a polar bear, was black in places, and no not that black and white bear.

He went to bat a paw over Kaede but caught a very frantic Shuichi in his peripheral. Kokichi briefly took in the satisfaction of being taller than his boyfriend before tilting his head curiously. Shuichi put his hands together, a desperate look on his face and mouthing “please don’t”.

Ouma hesitated before slamming a paw down and- “Found the bowls! How deep does that drawer even go?” Kaede jumped up and twisted around to find a faint looking Saihara and his cat meowing softly up at her from behind her.

“T-thank you, Akamatsu…”

A teasing pout fluttered over her face, “I told you to call me Kaede. You’re so needlessly polite sometimes, Shuichi.” She giggled slightly and handed off the bowls before wandering to the dining table.

Saihara watches her before whipping his head around to glare at Kokichi. The cat only licked a paw and stroked his ear with it, a smile planted on his tiny muzzle. After a brief moment, the bluenette simply sighed, massaging a temple with his hand and turned back to the ramen.

Ouma continued to lick a paw, planning his next escapade.His ears flicked at the sound of ramen being poured into the bowls, small clinks of the china tapping and shuffling of pans. Steam curled at the ceiling. Kokichi sniffed. The fire alarm better not go off.

Shuichi picked up a bowl in each hand, a tea towel still underneath one of the dishes. A very smug cat followed him out of the kitchen, softly purring and rubbing against his boyfriend’s legs. The boyfriend in question huffed, though with a hint of amusement, and sat down at the table; it was a signal for Kokichi to leave but he simply padded underneath the table.

“Thanks Shu, this looks delicious!” The pianist’s melody-like voice rang out as Ouma curled his torso around one of the table legs, nuzzling his head against it. It was the leg closest to Shuichi and most of his tiny, fluffy body was underneath the table, a tablecloth a little way above his ears.

“It’s nothing Kaede really. Thank you though.” He couldn’t see Saihara but he could practically hear the blush and Kokichi internally gagged. He tapped his paws against the carpet, the fluff sticking to his pads. Was he really about to sit here and listen to their boring discussion whilst eating?

Sigh, I guess.

Shuichi said he had to be a cat whilst Kaede is round. Well, he won’t break that rule then.

Saihara felt a deep rumble travel up his leg, like a growl but much too deep. A purr? No, still not right, what could be under there? There was also a much heavier weight on his legs. Too heavy to be Ouma…

The detective set down his chopsticks and used the hand to pull up the tablecloth ever so slightly. He locked eyes with a cat. A big cat. A much, much, bigger cat.

Shuichi promptly choked on the noodles he had on his mouth, spluttering and letting the tablecloth fall back over the panther laying over his feet. Said panther stifled a loud cackle (which would have probably sounded like a stuttered roar) and nuzzled Shuichi’s leg, mocking him slightly.

Kaede looked on in shock at her red-faced friend. At least it stopped her from looking under the table. “Oh jeez- Are you okay?”

Shuichi put a hand to his mouth and heaved for a few more seconds. “Yeah, i-i’m,” he paused to cough again, “I’m fine, sorry.” He breathed deeply again and faced Akamatsu.

“Phew, be more careful. Don’t go dying on me, thats rude.” She was only met with a shy chuckle and they continued to eat, Shuichi feeling the weight on his legs disappear and dread seeped back to his stomach. A brief look under the table again confirmed that the panther was gone, where Ouma had slinked off to, he didn’t know.

Kokichi, however, did know what he was going to do next. He left it a few minutes as he was sitting in the bedroom…Well, more like standing, its hard to tell when you’re an fly. He immediately shifted back into a cat, insects were gross and what if Shuichi accidentally crushed him.

Getting crushed didn’t sound fun, what would that even feel like?

Now, back to the stunt. He didn’t normally switch into this animal, he liked having arms, and legs, and any sort of appendage but it was worth it for the screams.

Shuichi was eating happily again, his heart calmed down from the scare but he was concerned. Where was Kokichi? He loved his boyfriend, really he does, but he didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him when it comes to pranks.

He happened to glance up to Kaede, expecting her eating or done and politely waiting and…he did. Surprisingly. That didn’t make him feel any better. He should, considering that Kaede is fine. They have some peace without worrying about his supposed demon cat. Whilst checking (it turned into a stare but he wouldn’t admit that), he noticed a white ribbon-like shape curling up the pianist’s chair. White and scaly with a checker-like pattern… oh no.

Over the top of her head, a snake reeled back his head, tongue poking out and flicking like it was blowing a raspberry. Knowing Kokichi, he probably would anyway. The snake wiggled back and forth, curving over, yet not touching Kaede’s head.

“You alright, Shuichi, it looks like you’ve seen a ghost…” Akamatsu spoke up, taking notice of Saihara’s emotionless expression and slightly open mouth. Shuichi flicked his eyes down for a second before back up above her head.

“U-uh, yeah…Could you excuse me real quick?” Shuichi didn’t wait for an answer as he bolted up and into his bedroom.

Kokichi wondered why but continued his pursuit, trying desperately to balance and not fall with his noodle body. Satisfied with the height, he was staring directly at Kaede’s ahoge. He internally laughed again. Bye-bye beloved hair strand.

With the evil thought, he opened his jaw wide, went back and-

Shuichi snapped the box shut, shoving the rest of his tail inside the box with him and pushing down the lid. He felt the box shudder and thud as Ouma struggled to escape. After a few seconds of him flinging himself around and hissing, the box lay still.

Saihara let out a giant breath and looked nervously up at Kaede who had turned around in horror. She stood up silently, looked him the eye and snatched the box away from him, gripping the lid to take it open. A serpent hiss could be heard inside.

If she opened it to find a snake, he would never forgive himself. “Kae-Kaede. I need that box-“

“O-okay, I don’t know whats been going on but is there actually a ghost here? Ever since I got here, it feels like somethings coming to get me. Whatever it is you’ve been trying to stop, just tell me!” She gripped the edge of the box lid, threatening to open it. She looked slightly scared, which to be fair, granted.

Shuichi only stood silently, staring between the box and Kaede. Eventually, she huffed at his silence and tensed her ahdn on the box. She flung the lid away. Whatever was in the box reached out at her ahoge and-

Batted the strand with a tiny paw. The small cat chirped happily and snuggled back into the empty box.

“-oh. Oh. It’s just Kimchi…”

Shuichi let out the biggest sigh, his anxiety flying out with it. “Y-yep. Im really sorry Kaede, my cat is super hyper. I didn’t want to tell you as it seems silly I can’t control a cat..” He stared down at his feet, arms tucked behind his back and twisted back and forth; it resembled a child admitting they broke a window.

Kaede giggled, a hand over her mouth and she placed the box on the table. “Dont sweat it, Shu. Pets are hard work, I just wish you told me so I could hug him.” Kokichi’s head popped over the rim of cardboard and meowed at the statement. His nose twitched at the blonde before sinking back into the box.

Shuichi waved goodbye to the overly enthusiastic Kaede ho was practically flinging her arm from side to side back at him. As soon as she was out of sight, Saihara slammed the door shut and marched over to Ouma who was…eating the corner of cardboard? A tiny yelp left the feline as he was picked up by his fuzzy armpits and turned towards his boyfriend’s firm expression.

Kokichi closed his eyes and opened them to his legs wrapped around Shuichi’s waist and arms around his neck. A wide grin was planted on his features which made the detective’s face soften ever so slightly.

“Well, I’m not bored anymore! Does that make you happier?”

“Please stay as a human forever…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi but its the pop cat.
> 
> This was pretty easy to write, just funny fluff and I like the idea of Kokichi being a shapeshifter, might continue this with another fit one day idk.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
